Summer Lovin': Dark and Light
by VanessaGalore
Summary: Written in response to the Gogetem Bobcat Summer Lovin' Challenge; 2 different summers, the lovin' is different. Veronica/Logan. Something for everyone, I'm betting, if you ship these two.


**TITLE:** Summer Lovin': Dark and Light**  
AUTHOR:** Vanessagalore  
**CHARACTERS:** Veronica/Logan.**  
WORD COUNT:** 2,980 part one; 2,622 part two.  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**SUMMARY:** Two different summers; the lovin' is different. Written in response to the"Summer Lovin' Challenge" at the livejournal community gogetemUNDERSCOREbobcat.  
**SPOILERS:** All of Veronica Mars is spoiled, but not explicitly. Slight spoilers for my fics, "The Year of Living Dangerously", Parts One and Two, and "Friction".  
**WARNINGS: **  
Cursing, graphic sex. Angsty smut and fluffy smut, depending on the summer. This fic is intended for readers over 17.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any rights to Veronica Mars. This story is written as a tribute only. No celebrity endorsement is implied by product placements. Beta'd by Kazy and Poniesforall. Any errors at this point are my responsibility.

* * *

** DARK **

**"Chafe" (sequel to "Friction is Our Friend")**

**Takes place after Logan's and Veronica's first time in Catalina but before freshman year starts at Hearst. Hence, summer lovin'.**

* * *

Thurs. 7/27/06: Neptune, CA

He plays her like a violin. She's allowed him to explore every crevice, every smooth and slick surface, every millimeter of her.

Still, she's not really his.

They returned from Catalina, her reserve broken, her fears assuaged, her tentativeness concealed and bundled deep in her consciousness. For just a minute, Veronica let herself go; and for a few days, maybe even a week, that was okay, maybe even...incredible if she lets herself...no, she doesn't really let herself. But now she carefully wraps her wounds in layers of bandages and deflections. She never stops Logan when he approaches; he has a free pass. She lets him teach her all his tricks. She smiles, and she always says the right thing. Every time he succeeds in a new pleasure, she dies a little, knowing that he owns her in the way that no one should be allowed to own another person.

Sometimes she fakes it, and he knows.

Sometimes she doesn't, and he wonders if she resents it when she comes.

Sometimes, she cries in the shower. _Doesn't everybody?_ Damn her body for responding to him! It would be so more easier if...

When he announces his intention to pursue admission into Hearst so they can be together, she just barely conceals her dismay. Who is this Logan who submits to her whims, who doesn't fight back when she snipes at him? It's not the same boy who broke her headlights and let the air out of her tires. And now, he really does own her; and he'll be there, defining her, responsible for her. He will be her professor and her captor in the art of loving. He knows too much, too much about what she is, why she is. Hell, he's responsible for half of it.

And that's the kicker. He's responsible for her being alive today: not splattered on the sidewalk in front of the Grand, not a really cute corpse prettied-up by a somber undertaker. She knew he'd come when she called. Damn him for being the one to save her again! _Where's that fresh start at college you were looking for, Veronica?_

She resolves to keep a close eye on him, to cut him off at the pass when he will, as surely as it never rains in Neptune, let her down again, be the disappointment that he always is. The shadow of Kendall at his side never really leaves him when she looks at him.

He can't believe it. She is still with him. She never throws Kendall into his face, never discusses her rape and his GHB, never really talks in fact. She throws herself at him, kissing him and exploring him. Her willingness is unfaltering; she experiments, she learns all his favorite sexual contortions with an unseemly alacrity.

Logan shakes off his unease. This is their first try at a sexual relationship, and she has a history. Oh, boy, does she have a history.

When he really begins to worry, he redoubles his efforts–to annihilate her in the bedroom, to spoil her for any other less-committed lover. No one can know what he knows about Veronica Mars.

Every week is a new case that she throws herself into. This week is no exception. As always, she parlays her friendships into alliances and favors just shy of outright blackmail. She reviews her options: _Weevil's up in Chino, so that's out. Wallace, yes, Wallace can be recruited for this one.  
_  
"Hey, supa-fly," she says on her cell. She thinks, _What are best buds for if not to be used when needed and ignored when inconvenient?_ Again, she resolves not to take the poor boy for granted, knowing full well that when Logan rings, she'll take that booty call again and desert her poor woobie. _Yeah, you're a hell of a marshmallow, Mars._

The next day, she is almost caught by a vengeful cheating husband having an afternoon quickie; she escapes behind the locked car door just in time, and she feels alive...yes, actually ALIVE for the first time since the roof. The adrenaline is lovely and exhilarating and ohmigod sexual. She stares out the window at the furious spouse pounding on her car window, and, as she pulls out of the Camelot parking lot, she calls Logan for a quickie.

She shows up at his suite; he's waiting behind the door for her, and she throws herself into his arms, wrapping those legs around his waist and tonguing him, urging him to catch up and do his very best to make her come and come again. He pants his surprise and jumps into the fray. That tongue, _ohmigod, that tongue,_ on her jaw, licking, sucking, lapping up her nervous sweat from stalking the spouse. She tugs on his shirt, lifting it out of the way, fumbling at his belt buckle. _He should just lay around naked, waiting for me to come over. Waiting for me to come._..._Ah, finally_, the damned buckle releases, and she pops the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper. Like the dirty slut she is, she cups his groin and listens to his responding groan with satisfaction. She strokes him through his underwear, driving him insane, and he walks them into the bedroom. He throws her onto the bed; she reaches up and grabs his t-shirt, pulling him to her, _hurry up, hurry up, I'm only going to feel this way for a little while._

"Slow down," he begs her, and she shakes him off.

"I'm in charge here," she snarks, seeing by his smile that he's ready, willing, and able.

Nestled between her legs, he tries to unbutton her shirt, stumbling over the delicate closures. Impatient, she pulls the blouse off, feeling one of buttons pop loose as she forces the shirt over her head. He responds like the good lover he is, unclasping her bra and bending his seeking lips to her hardened nipples. _Oh..._he laps at her, flicking and swirling and nipping her as she closes her eyes and lets the waves take over.

_No time to undress here_...she grabs his hand and puts it beneath her skirt where she is soaked and throbbing with need. He strokes her furiously, and she moans loudly and begs for more. Logan slips her panties aside and thrusts his forefinger in, curling and pumping as she shakes around him. "Please...I need you inside me..." she utters helplessly as he works at her. She grasps his underwear, pulling it down enough to reach his firm erection. She strokes him up and down, devastating him with her insistence, and pulls him toward her. He fumbles with her underwear, frantically pulling it down over her knees, and positioning himself to impale her.

_Oh my god..._he slides in, slamming home, _god she is so wet for me_. She kicks off her underwear and throws her legs around him, coupling as if it's life or death, and maybe it is.

Veronica hitches against him, matching his thrusts and engulfing his cock, needing it to be fast and faster still. _Ah...he is in me, he is in me, heisinme..._ She tries to reach his balls, remembering their last instruction session, when he told her what he wanted, but he is moving too fast, and she gives up and lets him destroy her again. He is more persistent and finds her clit, thumbing it, practically trying to rub it off, and she is humbled, _cannot be more, cannot be more than this, oh god it is..._

"Is it good?" he pants in her ear. "Are you coming? Come for me, baby...god, love you, Veronica."

And just like that, it's all over for her. _Damn you._ She comes weakly, the moment gone, her orgasm frightened away again. She moans anyways, murmuring "Oh god, oh god, oh god," the way she usually does.

He knows. He erupts inside her and pulls out, moving down her body. _What the fuck, Veronica?_ He bends to her, spreading her wide and tonguing her clit like a demon possessed. He knows this body very well, and he'll be damned if he'll let her slip away like that this time. Over and over, he pulls out all the stops until she begins to tremble again. She tries to push him away, not willing to expose her clenching to his face, but he refuses her ineffectual grasping. Again, and again, he swipes his tongue on her, _damn you, let me love you,_ the battle raging between them, two stubborn combatants. He sucks on her clit without mercy, forcing her over into a maelstrom of vibration. She struggles, flailing against the bed, furious that he's controlling her so completely. As he feels her release, he strokes himself, hoping desperately for a quick recovery and 'take two'. She cries her frustration aloud, and he heaves himself up and into her again. She is overwhelmed by his punishing strokes and goes limp, unable to move. She accepts him completely into her body as he thrusts one last time and sinks down on top of her. _Mine, goddamnit, you're mine, let me love you_, he thinks and wishes he had the guts to call her on her bullshit.

Logan wakes up alone several hours later. The bed sheets are tangled and sweaty; he realizes he never even took the time to completely undress. He throws his t-shirt toward the pile of dirty laundry in the corner and fastens his jeans. Veronica's clothes are gone, and he has a flash of anger, that Veronica has run out on him again. But then he plods out to the living room and sees Veronica sitting on the balcony, watching the sunset. He opens the door.

"Hey," he says simply.

She turns slightly, barely acknowledging his presence.

He approaches her and says, "Hey, sit up a little." She moves up, and he slides in behind her, cupping her in the vee of his legs and pulling her back to his bare chest. He strokes her arm and thinks about asking her again, probing her for reasons and explanations. But he keeps quiet, and she is grateful beyond words.

He presses his face into her hair, smelling her favorite shampoo and, unbelievably, feeling aroused again by her closeness. With his fingers, he begins to massage her scalp, then moves down to her shoulders, gently kneading the muscles and just enjoying this moment together. She is relaxed against him, or maybe just spent from their exertions. She leans her head back into him, closing her eyes against the warmth of the August sun low in the horizon.

Logan comes to a decision. In a show of manliness, he stands up, gathering her into his arms. She is still utterly relaxed; her head lolls against his shoulder as he takes her inside the suite and lays her down on the rumpled bed again. She looks up at him, and he lays down on top of her, grasping her hands in his. He kisses her gently, holding the kiss for a long time, not probing or insistent, but calm and tender. He begins to explore her face, tasting her and refamiliarizing himself with every molecule of her skin. This Veronica he can deal with: she's sated and exhausted and all the fight is gone for once. When he moves to her neck, she hums with pleasure, letting him do what he does best. He pulls back to look at her face; her eyes are closed, and she has the tiniest of smiles. _Don't say a word, jackass, don't push her._ He pulls her hand entwined with his to his lips and kisses her fingers one by one, watching all the while for a reaction. Her eyes still closed, she pulls her hand loose and runs her fingers through his hair.

With his hand free now to explore her, he gently begins to work at those troublesome buttons on her blouse, teasing her with his languid pace. She takes a breath to say something, and he quickly kisses her to prevent her from talking. He knows: one of these days, they'll have it out, but for right now, he's content to silently adore her, and my god he's not anxious for another fight. If only this moment would last...they've always been too good in the bedroom and not good enough in the world. When he's certain she's given up on speaking, he releases her to kiss her delicate breasts, still encased in their frivolous bra.

Veronica knows why he kisses her, and she gives up and gives in to the way he's making her feel. This is when he scares her the most–when she is completely defenseless to him and his damned epic love. _It's supposed to be easy. Love isn't supposed to be life and death, for god's sake._ Still, it feels awfully nice when he trails kisses along the edge of her bra, and she shivers just a little, trying to hide her vulnerability.

He frees his other hand so he can release her bra clasp; she puts her arms around him, just simply holding him, and he just freezes for a moment, trying to memorize this feeling to sustain him through the fights that he knows are coming. He senses her impatience, and he pulls her up to a seated position, removing her bra completely and throwing it and her blouse off the bed. He wants to see all of her this time, lying ready for him on his bed. He kneels on either side of her and takes off the rest of her clothes; the skirt and panties fly to the floor as well. He stands up and discards his jeans and underwear, kicking them off to the side. Logan sees her eyes open and imagines that she is getting ready to make another smart remark; he throws himself down on her and kisses her again. _No talking right now, Veronica._

When he presses his erection into her thigh, she gasps; she's still surprised at his physical reaction to her proximity. He takes her hand and puts it on him; he guides her to be gentle and soft. When she gets the rhythm he wants, he puts his hand on her breast and mimics her light strokes. She arches a little, and he works desperately to keep from repeating their violent coupling of a few hours earlier. He controls himself with the vengeance he usually saves for his thrusting. He rolls onto his side and begins to stroke her pussy, watching her growing arousal; just savoring it.

_Oh...feels so...nice...oh, god..._ and the bleak thoughts that usually preoccupy her are banished. She succumbs to the stroke of his hand and the sensations that overwhelm her. For a second, she tries to analyze, but the feelings are too strong, and she gives up on understanding.

When she is completely wet, completely under his sway, he rolls on top of her and pushes his cock in. There's nothing like it, that wet tightness and velvety insideness of her that he'll never get enough of. And when he moves, _oh god_, she moves with him, she thrusts with him and takes him in even further than he thought was possible. _Oh, it's so slick and soft and...god...how can it be this way...oh my god, I need her so..._ He rolls with her, getting her on top, and he reaches up to play with her beautiful breasts, circling her nipples and thrilling to her abandon. She plants her hands on either side of him to get more leverage, and she fucks him like it's all that matters in the world. _And maybe it is._ Veronica pants and claws, desperate for her release, moaning uncontrollably above him. He grabs her hips and thrusts up into her, forcing her to stay put with him fully inside, and she mewls in despair. Logan takes control, forcing her to his rhythm; she throws her head back, and he thinks he's never seen her look so beautiful. She's never so lovely as when she lets herself be vulnerable to him and all his jackass ways. With a final surge, he thrusts again, and she frantically tries to catch up, tries to make the most of his waning erection; and, with the most endearing little "oh", she trembles and shakes around him to finally collapse against his chest.

They lie together like that for a long time, unwilling for it to end, unwilling to get back to the real world where they keep screwing it up. For once, she doesn't know what to say, and he's certainly not going to make the mistake of telling her that he loves her again. The sun sets, and the apartment becomes dark. They are both startled when Veronica's cell phone rings.

"Yeah, Dad...Yeah, I'm heading home right now. Sorry I missed dinner...Don't worry about it; I'll just heat something up." The mundane words break the spell, and Logan sits up on the bed. He pulls on his jeans to walk her to her car. She gets dressed shyly, as if in front of a stranger. He watches, appreciating her loveliness. She steals a glance, starts to say something, and thinks better of it.

He walks her to her Saturn. When they reach the car, he turns her to him and leans his forehead against hers, still unwilling to say anything. She presses her lips to his, and, with a final forlorn look, she gets in the car and drives off.

He stands watching her disappear into the distance, unaccountably sad and exhilarated, and most of all, scared. He walks back to the suite, which still smells of sex...no, love...and putters around, doing nothing, and feeling completely frustrated. He pours a drink and suddenly gives in to an impulse and throws the glass against the wall..._damn it to hell._

**Three years later...**

* * *

** LIGHT **

**"Rewriting"**

**Set some time after YLD2, in the summer. If you're not reading it, Veronica and Logan were undercover together at a school, and previous to that (in YLD1), Logan severely injured his leg. Now you're good to go. Continue, please.**

* * *

Mon. 7/27/09: San Onofre State Park, San Clemente, CA

Veronica sits watching the solitary figure seated on the surfboard in the distance. She never thought of surfing as a sport that required patience until she began to accompany Logan on his excursions. At first, he asked her to come because he was nervous about his recently-healed leg–worried that it might collapse under him and he would need a rescue. At the time she sniped gently that she didn't think she'd have the strength to drag him out of the ocean if something happened. But he shook his head, saying she'd figure it out: he trusted her. And so of course she realized he wasn't really worried about his leg at all.

He watches each wave, reading the wind and the water and seeking perfection for his next attempt. It's a beautiful day here at "The Trails": the southwest swells are ideal for once, making the surfing unusually good, and somehow they have the beach to themselves. After a few disasters with the media at the more popular "Trestles" surf site, they avoid the weekends and stick to the less-frequented beach here at the southern end of San Onofre State Park. She watches as he selects a wave and lets it rip. For the duration of the ride, he seems to float across the water, merging with the longboard and effortlessly managing the wave.

He's tried to teach her how to surf more than once; the jargon defeats her, and, although he's patient with her, she just doesn't seem to quite get the hang of it. Veronica's perfectly content to sit on the beach, taking the occasional dip in the water and soaking in the sun the rest of the time. She watches as he decides to take a break and beaches his board, joining her on the towel.

"Nice shredding," she comments.

"Gnarly," he corrects gently. He asks, "Got any more of that SPF 9000?"

She sticks out her tongue at him but pulls out the heavy-duty sunblock from her beach tote. She gave up on the perfect tan long ago, realizing that she'd get skin cancer long before she turned a medium brown.

Logan slathers the cream on his face. He turns his face to her and says, "How'd I do?"

She reaches over and spreads a glob of sunscreen that he missed on his forehead. "Your hair is getting really blond again," she remarks. With the short haircut, the tan, and his old hair color, he outwardly resembles the Logan of old who used to torment her, but there's no mistaking that something's changed for him. He's had a few of the more egregious scars removed from his body; the procedures were expensive but the psychic improvement was worth it, almost as if he could let go of the bleak memories once the physical reminders were banished.

He asks, "Did you finish reading it?"

She nods, holding up the screenplay draft. "You still haven't written an ending. But it's good...it's really good."

"No one would believe the way it really ended," he comments. "I can picture the reviews: 'Echolls movie stretches the bounds of credulity'."

"'Credulity', good word," she says approvingly.

"It was on my jackass word-of-the-day calendar, right after 'loathesome' and 'rapscallion'," he replies. "Seriously, Veronica. The part, where I'm...where he's undercover at the school, protecting her...it's okay now?"

"Of course it's okay, in fact it's great. You used some of the stuff from the transcript."

"I don't even remember saying some of those things," he says, avoiding looking at her.

She grabs his hand. "It's okay. We're okay, right? That's all that counts. And we're thirty days into our experiment with no disasters...San Clemente, halfway between Los Angeles and San Diego. And, somehow, unbelievably, you're taking Amtrak to school. You're such a suburban cliché now, with your laptop and your travel mug."

"You say that now, when you're goofing off. What about in the fall, when you have to start taking the train down to San Diego?"

"I'll get my classwork done on the train...more time to fool around with you."

He snorts quietly. "You just can't get enough, can you?"

"You know me, I have a jones for your bones."

Logan smiles and looks over at her. "Did I tell you that this used to be a nude beach?"

She shakes her head.

"Yeah, Trail 7; it was famous until they started issuing summonses last summer. When the rangers started cracking down on the nudists, everyone gravitated to Black's Beach instead. And since the surf's only 'okay' here..." he shrugs.

"Ah, so that's why we get all this privacy," she muses. Veronica pauses, then adds, "I don't see any rangers today." She looks around, then reaches behind her to undo the clasp on her bikini top. She holds the dainty piece of fabric up in the air for him to look at, then drops it on the towel. "I think I have an idea for a better ending for your screenplay." She sits up and turns to straddle Logan, pushing her forefinger against his chest and encouraging him to lay down on the towel.

"Love it when you're butch, baby," he snarks. "Bring it on."

"What did I tell you about lesbian references when we're making out?" she says, wagging her finger in his face.

"That they just make you wonder what you're missing?"

"Exactly."

"You're not missing anything, Veronica," he says huskily. Logan suddenly grabs the wagging finger and pulls her down on top of him. She exhales in surprise, and he quickly rolls her under him. "At least, you haven't complained yet." He wriggles a little, getting her legs to spread slightly so that he can lay between them. "Mmm. That's better."

He presses his pelvis into her, and she gasps a little. "Whatever happened to shrinkage?" she whispers.

"That's not possible when you're this close," he says, bending in to kiss her. She tries to say something, and he slips his tongue in her mouth. He breaks the kiss momentarily to say, "Too much talking, not enough kissing." He starts to kiss her neck as she arches beneath him.

"You know it's how we do foreplay," she says, a little out of breath. "How else would I know you're horny?" Veronica trails her fingers up his spine to his shoulders. When she reaches the spot where the ugly and vicious cigarette burn scar used to be, she smiles, caressing the smooth new pink skin.

"I think you mean it's what you makes you horny," he corrects her. "I think you really like it when I talk dirty to you."

"I really, really do," she admits.

"Oh, I can do that," he swears. "Mmm. Veronica Mars has a weak spot. And only I know about it. I bet you're getting wet right now, just imagining what I'm going to do to you next." He licks under her jaw, and she shivers, thinking about that tongue somewhere else on her body. "That's right, baby. I'm going to lick you all over."

She arches into him, rubbing her hard little nipples against his chest. "You promise? All over? Even...?"

"Oh, especially there. I can taste you already," he says, using his tongue to trace a line down her chest to the slight depression in the middle of her sternum. He pauses, watching her face.

"Lohhgann..." she whispers. "Lohhgahnnnn..."

Keeping his eyes on her face, he delicately touches the tip of his tongue to her right nipple, just for a split second. She moans, pressing herself against him. He breathes, "I bet I can make you come just by licking your breast."

"I'm sure you want to try," she murmurs as he teases her again with a gentle lick.

"Mmm." He takes the nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly, pulling it to a point. Logan blows a hot breath across her, and she shivers in response. Again, he licks her delicately.

"God..." she sighs.

"Yes? You rang?" He suddenly begins to lap at her with quick furious strokes of his tongue, and she moans loudly. Logan presses his pelvis against her as he torments her; she desperately tries to get relief by writhing under him, but he holds her hips firmly in his hands as he sucks and nips at her. He takes her between his lips and gently puts pressure on her nipple while he darts his tongue at the tip firmly imprisoned in his mouth.

Her head thrown back, she plays with his hair, losing herself to him. "Oh, you'll be...insufferable now," she groans. He pulls on her nipple, sucking in a cool breath around her, and she cries out loud.

"Really...I thought you were enjoying this," he says, stopping his efforts and looking at her mischievously.

"Damn you...go back," she gasps, trying to rub her breasts against him.

"What's the magic word?"

"Pleasssse..."

"No, the other one."

"Love you, Logan," she amends.

"That's right. You do," he says with satisfaction, taking her other nipple in his mouth, generously intending to spread the abuse around. She begins to massage her aroused nipple, and he watches with interest as she mimics his tongue's movements. Veronica manages to get one of her legs free from under him and curls it around his ass, cupping her pelvis against him. As he licks and sucks, she rubs herself against him desperately. Between laps, he says, "Love..." _lick_ "you" _lick_ "too" _lick_ "Veronica" _lick_. He bites her, shaking his head gently, like a dog with a favorite chew toy, and she hitches against him, crying and panting.

Frantic for her release, she moves her hand down into her bikini bottoms, stroking herself. Logan slaps her hand away. "Mine, Veronica," he says sternly.

She laughs. "If I say I love your penis, would you hold it against me?"

"Always," he swears. He returns to sucking her nipple and begins to rub his erection against her. "Oh, you are a horny, horny, bad girl."

"They tried to reform me," she gasps, "but it couldn't be done." She almost giggles, but is forced to exhale loudly instead when he quickly begins to kiss his way down to her crotch. "Lohhhhgaaahhhn," she sighs.

He pulls her bikini bottoms off, loving her exhibition of her most secret parts, her private showing of the depths of her passion. When the bikini finally clears her feet, she opens herself to him completely, and he allows himself a moment of euphoria before he bends to her. Logan licks her firmly from her opening to her clit, intending to continue to tease her, but she begins to helplessly fuck his tongue, unable to take the slow torture any longer. He laps at her clit and fucks her with his fingers, curving into her, angling and sliding to please her the way he knows she likes it. _There's always something new to learn about Veronica Mars,_ he muses as he tries a new gyration that makes her shake anew. She abandons herself to his attentions, slipping into a helpless, shuddering release, scary in its intensity and exhibitionism.

He pulls down his board shorts, sucking on her clit as she shudders wildly. Logan heaves himself up, positioning himself at her entrance. She grabs at his cock in a frenzy, guiding him into her with a loud moan. "Love you, Veronica," he says, steadily gazing into her eyes as he begins to thrust aggressively.

"God, yes...love you Logan, love you so much," she pants, throwing all caution to the winds. As he pumps violently, she clasps her legs around him, clenching and rubbing, desperate to be as close as two people can be.

For just a moment, he takes his eyes off her face and looks downward, thrilling to the sight of himself disappearing into her, filling her, completing her, merging with her. "So amazing," he breathes, "love to be in you, love to be a part of you." Logan turns back to her face and catches her mouth in a kiss; he hugs her tightly and rolls them over so that she can be on top.

"That was a mistake," she whispers impishly. She balances herself and rises up to the very end of his cock, pausing an eternity before sinking back down to engorge his length.

"You're only torturing yourself," he manages to croak.

"I don't think so," she replies, repeating the maneuver. She misjudges, allowing him to slip free, and he moans loudly. "Don't worry, I'm not that cruel," she pants in his ear. "I do so love your jerkin' gherkin." Guiding him with her hand, she slides back down on him, and he groans appreciatively. Veronica smiles gleefully as she hesitates again at the top of her stroke.

"I prefer muff marauder, please," he retorts weakly. "Come on, don't..." he begs as she drives downward mercilessly slowly, refusing to grant him the rhythm he wants.

"What'll you do for me?" she needles him.

"Veronica, you already own me body and soul," he says feebly as she rises again slowly and tortuously. She sticks her tongue out at him and sinks down on him. "All right, that's it, you little minx," he declares; he sits up to hit her at a new angle, making her gasp. He grabs her head and kisses her; when she's been thoroughly kissed into submission, he manuevers her off his cock. She pretends to resist, and he spanks her butt lightly. She squeals; he takes advantage of her surprise to turn her onto her hands and knees. Logan mounts her, holding her arms firmly in place; he thrusts into her until he finally slides in. She groans, and he whispers in her ear, "You are truly fucked now, Veronica."

"Promises, promises," she gasps as he pumps into her. "God...Logan..." He pounds into her, holding her wrists firmly as she weakens and trembles under his relentless assault. With a last intense thrust, he buries himself within her and collapses with her onto the beach.

"Fuck..." she mutters breathlessly.

"Just give me a second," he replies. He begins to tickle her mercilessly, making her scream with laughter.

"Please...Logan...stop..." she begs between giggles.

"Are you going to behave?" he asks.

She nods, trying to escape the tickle torture by writhing away from his hands.

"Say you love me again," he orders.

"You love me again," she replies dutifully, holding back a snort of laughter.

"Say I love you Logan," he tries.

"You love me Logan," Veronica responds, dissolving into gales of laughter as he tickles her ever more furiously.

"You know what I mean!" Logan exclaims in frustration.

She repeats carefully, "You know what I mean!"

"What are you, three?" he says, giving up on tickling her into submission.

"Three and a half," she says in a childish lisp. She holds up four fingers. "Almost four."

"I give up, Veronica." Logan caresses her face, yielding to her teasing. He rolls onto his back, and she cuddles into his side.

"About time," Veronica replies. "I think you got your ending. The hero cuddles our heroine on the beach and admits she owns his heart."

Logan huffs a laugh and kisses her cheek. He thinks a moment, and, before she can react, he suddenly picks her up and carries her down to the water's edge. He wades into the surf and swings her three times before throwing her into the water with a gigantic splash. Veronica splutters to the surface, stands up, and splashes him. He pretends to cower, and she goes to him, catching him in a hug.

"Truce?" she asks.

"Truce," he agrees. "Cut! And...print. That's a wrap, people."

* * *

_A/N: You probably figured out I was going to enter just Part One in the challenge, but the incoherent weeping of Poniesforall convinced me to write Part Two. She and I both needed a fluffy one this week. If you slogged through both, then I think you're awesome. If you've never read my crap!fic before, I've spent a lot of words getting them from Part One to Part Two._

_ **Read the other responses to the gogetem bobcat "Summer Lovin'" Challenge at h t t p : / / communityDOTlivejournalDOTcom/gogetemUNDERSCOREbobcat** (Don't forget to vote for your favorite!)_


End file.
